Video games are a popular form of entertainment. To enhance the experience associated with video games and/or to enhance the performance while playing video games, chairs have been marketed to include sound and/or vibrations. The chairs may also enhance the ability of the players to move while playing the video games. A variety of multimedia furniture is marketed by Ace Bayou Corporation, the assignee of this patent application.